El lamento de una rosa
by DraculCobain
Summary: Albafica de Piscis, por mucho que lo ha intentado evitarlo se ha enamorado de Manigoldo de Cáncer, sin embargo, no confiesa sus sentimientos al Santo de Oro pues sabe lo peligroso que sería para él. Manigoldo x Albafica.
1. Prólogo

**●Pequeña**** aclaración:**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kurumada-sama. Solo los tomo prestado para la realización de este fic sin ánimo de lucro con el único fin de entretener. De fans para fans. **

**Este fanfic será de yaoi  con lemon incluido. Si no les agrada el yaoi no lo lean. Dicho esto les dejo el primer capítulo. **

**Actualizaciones: Martes.**

**■Prólogo**:

Muchas veces el amor y la soledad van de la mano. Son dos sentimientos aunque opuestos tienen demasiadas cosas en común. Muchas veces el amor, aunque no lo queramos ver, conlleva un profundo dolor que poco a poco se extiende por tu cuerpo, no quieres verlo pero lo sientes.

Quieres creer que el amor es un camino de rosas, que todo estará bien, pero también sabes que eso no es del todo cierto. Las rosas tienen espinas, el amor es la más bella de las rosas, pero también es la que más la flor cuyas espinas se clavan más profundo.

El amor duele, irónicamente tal vez sea el sentimiento que más daño causa, aunque también sea el sentimiento más dulce. Una mezcla extraña, tal vez demasiado extraña y confusa.

Es un sentimiento que buscamos pero a la vez nos da miedo sentirlo, ya sea por experiencias pasadas que nos sacaron más lágrimas que sonrisas o por no querer abrir tu corazón a otra persona.

Una persona que nos acompaña pero que también hace que en su ausencia nos sintamos solo.

¿No es curioso sentir soledad con el amor? Sobretodo porque se piensa que así esa sensación de soledad se esfuma, se disipa como la niebla cuando sale el sol, por desgracia, muchas veces no es así.

El mayor dolor del amor es ver a esa persona amada, día tras día, sabiendo que no puedes estar con esa persona, solo verla en la lejanía, sin poder besarle o abrazarle ni poder confesarle tus sentimientos. Esa es la más crueles de las situaciones.

Ese amor inconfesable, prohibido por motivos que ni tú mismo conoces, solo sabes que es tabú, es un paso que no puedes dar por mucho que lo desees y quieras. Decirlo sería como caminar por un hielo muy fino, sabes que se romperá y caerás al frío agua.

Decides callar. Ocultas ese sentimiento cuanto puedes, incluso intentas olvidarlo, pero no puedes.

El amor se convierte en una cruel tortura que te consume poco a poco, sintiendo como cristales cubiertos en ponzoña se clavan en tu corazón. Lo más cruel es saber que esa persona siente lo mismo por ti, pero sabes que no puedes corresponder, no puedes confesar esos sentimientos que tanto ansias gritar, no puedes besar esos labios que tanto deseas.

Te alejas de esa persona, al menos lo intentas,

pero una parte de ti se niega, pues quieres estar con esa persona que acelera los latidos de tu corazón.

Sabes que estar cerca de él puede hacerle daño y eso te mata por dentro. Una flor hermosa aunque sus pétalos se estén marchitando poco a poco.

Aparentas indiferencia por esa persona, no te importa. Eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo constantemente, pero no es así.

Los celos se apoderan de ti cuando ves que otra persona se toma demasiadas confianzas a tu juicio con él cuando tú ni siquiera puedes rozarle la mejilla sin poner en riesgo su vida.

¿Por qué el destino puedo ser tan cruel? Maldices tu sino mientras imaginas como sería una vida a su lado, como sería darle un beso... Un beso que nunca podrás darle.

En tu desesperación con el amor aprietas los puños con fuerza y contienes ese grito exasperado que proclama por salir.

El amor que sientes se convierte en un dolor agridulce, aceptas tu destino condenado a la soledad, sintiendo un amor que, aunque quieras, no puedes corresponder.

Optas por la soledad y el olvido, pero nunca llega. Cuando por fin crees que lo has olvidado, ese sentimiento vuelve a ti de nuevo, como una ola rompiendo contra las rocas.

Cierras los ojos, en un intento de contener tus propias lágrimas de frustración y tristeza. A veces lo consigues, otras veces no.

¿Por qué el amor duele tanto o más que la soledad? No le ves el sentimiento, pero comprendes que es así. No quieres, pero acaban aceptando esa cruel y triste realidad que tienes ante ti.

Una realidad que, sin duda, preferirías que no fuera así. Es demasiado doloroso, pero ese es tu destino, tu sino. Amar y ser amado pero sin poder demostrarlo, sin poder estrechar entre tus brazos a esa persona, ¡Cruel condena a la soledad hasta el fin de tus días!

Pero no te queda más opción.

Demasiado peligroso.

El amor se convierte en dolor cuando tu propia sangre es un veneno letal.


	2. Si tan solo pudiera

Si tan Pudiera solitario:

El sol brillaba con fuerza Aquella tranquila mañana. No habia Ninguna guerra Inminente, Conflicto ningún, reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad, el Santurio Casi parecia paraíso idílico un, Pero No TODO dura para siempre o ESO Dicen. El Santo de Oro de Piscis sacudió la cabeza, era mejor no Pensar en negativo y Disfrutar de la ESA paz momentánea. El piar de los pájaros se entremezclaba con las risas de los Santos de Plata y Bronce. Aquello agradable Sumamente era. El Santo de cabellos celestes Cerro momentáneamente los ojos, inspirando hondo e inhalando el aroma venenoso de Sus rosas.

Como siempre se encontraba en su jardín de rosas venenosas, rojas, blancas y negras. Aquellos colores se mezclaban con Armonía. Todas y Cada Unas de Ellas venenosas ERAN, mortales ... Si no ESTABA Porque Fuera Acostumbrado un veneno su, mezclandolo Con Su Propia Sangre Hubiera muerte Hacia años. Se habia Vuelto inmune al veneno, Pero ESO conllevaba Precio ONU. La soledad. ESTABA Condenado a la soledad.

Estar Cerca de alguien Peligroso época, su exhalaba Cuerpo Por veneno Cada poro, estar Cerca de El era Casi una condena de muerte. Durante Jahr, no le importo. Estar a solas, Alejado del resto de los Santos, de su Propia Diosa Atenea, estar siempre Entre SUS rosas. No le importaba, se Acostumbro Tanto Que INCLUSO le parecio agradable ... ENTONCES Apareció el.

Manigoldo de Cáncer. Arrogante, cínico, sarcástico, siempre Mostrando una Sonrisa despreocupada ante todos, Capaz de burlarse de los dioses Así lo creia conveniente. Un canalla, ESO FUE lo Primero Que Penso el Santo de Piscis al Verle Por primera vez. Un apuesto canalla, ESE FUE su Segundo pensamiento MIENTRAS SUS mejillas se tenian con sutileza de rojo carmesí. El peliceleste no ESTABA Seguro del Porque, Pero Aquel hombre atrajo su Atención, los antes de Darse cuenta se habia enamorado de el. Aquello lo asustó, sobretodo CUANDO Manigoldo le dejo Claro que Also Tenia sentimientos por El, INCLUSO habia intentado besarle en Mas De Una ocasión. Albafica Nunca de HABIA zócalo bronceado prisa en apartarse de alguien. Le rehuia constantemente, AUNQUE ESO justo era contrario lo de Lo Que el Santo Queria Hacer. Queria besarle y abrazarle, Pero No podia.

No podia ponerle en peligro.

En otra instancia de parte del Santurio, Cierto peliazul se encontraba recostado en la rama de árbol de la ONU, lo suficientemente gruesa párrafo aguantar su peso. Sus manos Estaban Tras su nuca y permanencia Con los ojos cerrados, A Pesar De Tener Una Expresión tranquila su mente Era Un revoltijo de Pensamientos, Todos Relacionados con el Santo de la última casa del Santurio, ¿Por Qué Tenia TODO Ser Que complicado? ¿Por Qué se sentia atraido justo Por La Única Persona que no podia tocar? Frunció el ceño, relajando un Expresión Los Pocos Segundos su ... ¿Atracción? El Santo de Cáncer no ESTABA Seguro De Que Sólo sé trátase De Una Atracción Física. No era una persona Que se caracterizará Por Ser ... "Cursi" respecto a SUS Emociones o Así lo creia EL, Pero No Negar podia Que SUS Sentimientos Por El Santo de Cabellos Celestes ERAN profundos Mas Mucho.

y complicados Que Una physical attraction simple.

Habia algo en Albafica Que le agradaba Sobre Manera, Tal Vez Fuera Por Su Carácter enigmático, silencioso y sereno o Aquel corazón noble Que El Santo de Piscis poseía o Tal Vez, he aquí Por Que era solitario, Como el propio Santo de Cáncer Habia Sido en El pasado y, ¿Para Qué negarlo? Muchas Veces AÚN era lo.

Abrió Lentamente Sus Ojos azules Mirando las nubes Durante UNOS Mirar Segundos para después de su estafa Alrededor parsimonia, el pecado Prestar Atención Realmente un Lo Que Miraba pues nada captaba particularmente su Atención. Lo unico Que captaba La atención no Cerca ESTABA de El, seguramente se encontraba en su jardín de rosas venenosas, Después De Todo, era Albafica decia Que El Lugar Único Donde PODIA Estar ... Pero Manigoldo no lo creia ASI. A su juicio no era justo Que estuviera AISLADO del Mundo, ¿Por qué? Sangre ¿Por el veneno Que Corría Por Su?

Manigoldo chasqueo la lengua. No Tenia miedo al veneno ni a la muerte. Era el Santo de Cáncer, el podia ir al Yomotsu Hirasaka Siempre Que Queria con sus "Ondas Infernales", no lo temia Mismo Que El Santo de Piscis.

Si tan sólo Pudiera ... Si tan sólo Pudiera Hacerle ver Que No Tenia Que preocuparse, Que A Pesar del veneno podian Estar juntos ... Pero Albafica se negaba a escucharle, se encontraba obcecado De Que Aquello era lo mejor párr Los Dos. Manigoldo no lo Veía ASI.

El Santo de Cáncer Bajo de la rama de la ONU grácil salto, pastel de Cayendo. Volvió un Hacia Mirar el cielo MIENTRAS esbozaba Una de Sus Típicas sonrisas. Sin duda era un hombre cabezota, Tal Vez Demasiado y ESO de la ONU era Bien Hecho Entre Conocido Todos los Santos del Santurio, del tanto los de Bronce Como los de Plata u Oro. No era una persona Que se Diera Por vencida con Facilidad, Muchas Veces AUNQUE Tengo Todo en su contra.

Manigoldo se paso Una Mano Por Sus cabellos azules MIENTRAS continuaba viendo el Pasar de las nubes, dio Una suave risilla y Volvió la vista al Frente. El Santo de Cáncer echo un andar, dirigiéndose Hacia las Doce Casas, Por el camino, interchange ALGÚN Que Otro saludo con los Santos Que se cruzaba.

Tardo Varios Minutos en Llegar a la zona de las Doce Casas, embargo de pecado, no se dirigió Directamente a la Casa de Cáncer Como lo era habitual en EL. Clavo Sus Ojos en la Casa de Piscis. Sabia Que Albafica se encontraba alli, plantado en su jardín de rosas venenosas. El Santo de Cáncer se quedo Ahí parado Durante VARIOS Minutos, no de supo exactamente Cuánto tiempo, INCLUSO Llegó un Pensar Que El Tiempo se habia Detenido.

Antes De Que El Mismo se diese Cuenta Echo un andar en Dirección a la Casa de Piscis, estar sin muy Seguro De Que Haría Una Vez Que Llegará Alli.


	3. No te acerques a mí

No te acerques a mí:

Albafica salió de su jardín de rosas venenosas para entrar en su Casa. Dio un tranquilo suspiro mientras caminaba a través de ella, era obvio que no iba a salir de ella, aún había mucha gente fuera, les pondría en riesgo si se acercaban demasiado para poder pasear con tranquilidad debería esperar a bien entrada la noche. El peliceleste se detuvo en seco al sentir un cosmo bastante familiar acercarse. Abrió los ojos como platos notando como sus pulsaciones se aceleraban, ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo?

El Santo de Piscis trago saliva, se mantuvo estático, era incapaz de moverse, sus manos empezaron a temblarle, ¿Acaso ese hombre había perdido la cabeza ? Ya le había dicho em más de una ocasión que no debía acercarse a él, que era demasiado peligroso, ¿Por qué no le hacía caso y lo aceptaba de una buena vez? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota? Sin embargo, el Santo de Oro no podía negar una cosa. Le gustaba que Manigoldo siguiera siendo así, que siguiera luchando a pesar de todo. Una parte de él se abrazaba una remota esperanza de estar con él por fin... Pero eso no podía suceder y si sucedía las consecuencias para el Santo de Cáncer serían nefastas.

Albafica continuo mirando fijamente la entrada de su Casa, le sorprendió que el eco de sus latidos no resonaran por todo el lugar por lo rápidos y fuertes que eran, casi temió que su corazón saliese desbocado de su pecho y saliese corriendo. Cada vez sentía más cerca aquel cosmos, se vio obligado a inspirar hondo para tranquilizarse o al menos para aparentar una calma que era incapaz de sentir en aquellos momentos, ¿Cómo iba a sentir calma mientras él se acercaba hacía allí?

Cuando vio aparecer su silueta por la entrada de la Casa de Piscis su corazón se detuvo.

Manigoldo camino con los puños apretados, cuando estuvo frente a la Casa de Piscis se quedo quieto durante unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, aunque no llegaron ni a tres.

Entro a paso decidido en la Casa de Piscis. Nada más entrar vio al Santo de Oro en el que tanto pensaba , el que hacía que sus pulsaciones se acelerasen como en aquel momento y se sintiese algo inseguro, algo impropio de él. Sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo leer el miedo en ellos al igual que podía notar la tensión de su cuerpo. Dio un paso al interior de la Casa de Piscis.

_ ¡No te acerques a mí! _ Exclamó casi gritando el peliceleste abriendo los ojos como platos.

El Santo de Cáncer podía notar el timbre nervioso y preocupado en el grito que dio el peliceleste al igual que también vio como el pavor hacía que su rostro palideciera al ver que no retrocedía y seguía avanzando con un paso calmado pero seguro.

Albafica contuvo un jadeo, ¿Qué demonios se creía que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso había la maldita cabeza? Intento mantener la calma, consiguiendo finalmente que su cuerpo le obedeciera y poder retroceder por cada paso que daba Manigoldo.

_ ¡Te he dicho que no te acerques! ¡Aléjate de mí!

_ No.

Albafica miro casi con desesperación a Manigoldo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le hacía caso? ¿Por qué no se alejaba? ¿Acaso no veía lo peligroso que era para él? No dejaba de hacerse esas preguntas mientras continuaba retrocediendo.

El Santo de Cáncer no apartaba su mirada del peliceleste, iba a mostrarle que no había nada que temer, que no iba pasarle nada malo por estar cerca de él, iba a demostrarle que podían estar juntos a pesar del veneno que había en sus venas. Podía ver como el rostro del Santo de Piscis palidecia cuanto más se acercaba, cada vez podía leer más el miedo que sentía por la posibilidad de hacerle daño.

Manigoldo también pudo notar el aroma de las rosas venenosas que emanaba del cuerpo del Santo de Piscis, aquel aroma le mareaba y una leve sensación de ardor invadió su cuerpo, mas le resto importancia y siguio avanzando, si mostraba aquellas reacciones que estaba sintiendo el Santo de Piscis no dejaría que volviera a acercarse a él o la Casa del Zodiaco que justodiaba.

_ ¡¿Es qué has perdido la maldita cabeza?! _ Le pregunto el Santo de Piscis completamente fuera de sí, era extraño verle de aquella manera_. Manigoldo vete de aquí, aléjate de mí... ¡Podrías morir!

_ Prefiero morir a no poder estar cerca de ti.

Aquellas palabras confundieron al Santo de Piscis y le dejo sin palabras, ¿Cómo podía decir algo así con tanta calma? Su espalda chocó con una pared mirando con miedo e impotencia como se acercaba el Santo de Cáncer, quiso decirle una vez que se alejara y que razonara lo que hacía y decía, pero era incapaz de artícular palabra alguna. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente al contrario.

El Santo de Cáncer intento no parpadear cuanto más se acercaba más efectos tenía sobre él el aroma venenoso que emanaba el peliceleste, cuando éste estuvo contra la pared se apresuró a acorralarle, poniendo una mano a cada lado de su cabeza sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Las pulsaciones de ambos se aceleraron hasta límites insospechados. Trago saliva disimuladamente, estudiando las facciones

_ Eres un gilipollas..._Susurro el Santo de Piscis mientras tragaba saliva.

_ Me lo dicen a menudo.

Tras decir aquello el Santo de Cáncer se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa ladeada, algo arrogante, bastante propia de él. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, la tensión y el nerviosismo era más que palmable, casi podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Albafica no podía dejar de mirarle con nerviosismo y temor. Intento hablar, pero no pudo, quiso apartarle mas su cuerpo no le respondía. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarle con los labios ligeramente entre abiertos, intentando pronunciar palabra que se negaban a salir de sus labios. Manigoldo estaba tan cerca de él... Casi podía sentir como sus alientos se entremezclaban. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, casi parecía que quería salirse de su pecho. El Santo de Cáncer estaba prácticamente igual que su compañero, su corazón le latía tan fuerte que le extrañaba que no resonasen por el eco de la Casa de Piscis.

" ¿Por qué no te vas,Manigoldo? _Pensó Albafica casi con desesperación_ ¿Por qué no ves que lo mejor es que te alejes de mí? Yo... Yo solo te haré daño".

El tiempo para ambos se detuvo, parecían que esperaban algún gesto del otro, una señal para quedarse marcharse. El Santo de Piscis en el fondo no quería que Manigoldo se marchase, que finalmente cayera que alejarse el uno del otro era lo mejor para ambos, era una persona egoísta y cruel pero... Amaba al Santo de Cáncer. Deseo no tener aquel veneno que les separaban corriendo por sus venas.

Manigoldo no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos. Ahora o nunca se dijo mientras se armaba de valor.

Poco a poco acorto la distancia entre ambos rostros y entonces... Le beso.


	4. Te haré daño

**Como no sé como responder los comentarios lo hago aquí**

** pierita: Me alegra que te este gustando. Yo tampoco veo a Albafica con esa chica, le veo más con Manigoldo y con Minos *^* **

**Y ahora el nuevo capítulo ^^**

**Te haré daño:**

Albafica abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los labios del Santo de Cáncer sobre los suyos, no supo como reaccionar, quería apartarle, pero también quería continuar aquel beso. Puso sus manos en el pecho del contrario a la par que cerraba los ojos con suavidad, respondiendo a aquel con torpeza debido a su inexperiencia. Poco a poco comenzó a subir las manos por el pecho del Santo hasta su pelo, enrederandolas en él. Sin embargo, algo le detuvo. Sintió como el cuerpo de Manigoldo perdía fuerzas, eso le basto para romper aquel beso y mirarle horrorizado. Su piel había palidecido. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, desviando la mirada, debió haberlo supuesto.

_ Tienes que irte o...

No pudo terminar la frase. Los labios de Manigoldo se lo impidieron. El Santo de Cáncer, a pesar de la debilidad que su cuerpo sentía, sabía que aquella iba a ser su única oportunidad. La única para besar sus labios para acariciar su piel, para hacerle suspirar y no iba a desperdiciarla, nada se lo impediría, ni siquiera el veneno que se encontraba en el cuerpo de su compañero. Separo su rostro del Santo de Piscis mirándole a la vez que esbozaba una media sonrisa, un tanto pícara y arrogante. Era su modo decirle sin palabras que todo estaba bien y que no pasaba nada. Albafica iba a replicar de nuevo cuando los labios de Manigoldo se lo impidieron una vez más, pero esta vez fue un beso más brusco y más apasionado, el cuerpo del Santo de Cáncer le empujo contra la pared con fuerza. Albafica intento resistirse pero... Sus labios... Había anhelado aquellos labios que ahora le era casi imposible resistirse a ellos. La falta de aire en sus pulmones les obligó a romper aquel beso. El Santo de Piscis clavo sus ojos en los del contrario, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

_ Como te mueras no te lo perdonaré nunca e iré al infierno a patearte personalmente el trasero.

_ Si que irías lejos por mí, ¿eh?

Manigoldo rió entre dientes pero sus risas pronto fueron acalladas por los labios del peliceleste, el miedo y la preocupación no habían abandonado el cuerpo del Santo de Piscis, sin embargo, pudo dejarlo a un lado y disfrutar de aquellas emociones y placenteras sensaciones que el Manigoldo le proporcionaba.

Ambos Santos no tardaron en estar en el suelo de la Casa de Piscis, con las armaduras esparcidas por el suelo, al igual que sus ropas. Albafica contenía a duras penas los jadeos provocados por las caricias del Manigoldo, sus manos tenían un tacto áspero por los intensivos entrenamientos y enfrentamientos pero le agrado, era el tacto de Manigoldo y su piel lo estaba recibiendo. Su cuerpo casi temblaba, ansioso por más caricias, queriendo sentirle cada vez más, había imaginado tantas veces aquel momento.

Los latidos de ambos eran cada vez más acelerados mientras explotaban el cuerpo del otro a base de caricias y besos. No se podría afirmar cual de los dos estaba más impactante y ansioso. La excitación recorría cada fibra de su ser, provocando que una intensa llama que parecía imposible de apagarse se encendiense en su interior.

Manigoldo llevo dos dedos a los labios del peliceleste quien no dudo en lamerlos y morderlos con relativa suavidad. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Lujuria, deseo, amor... Todas aquellas emociones y más estaban en sus ojos. Saco los dedos, completamente humedecidos por la saliva del Santo de Piscis y los llevo a su virginal entrada. Albafica gimió mientras arqueaba ligeramente la espalda hacía él. Sentir los dedos del Santo de Cáncer, preparándole, sintiendo como simulaba penetraciones con ellos, era una sensación tan ardiente... Nunca se había sentido así. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un sutil color carmín.

Una sensación de vacío invadió al peliceleste cuando el Santo de Cáncer saco los dedos dr su interior, pero aquella sensación duro poco pues Manigoldo comenzó a penetrarle poco a poco. Albafica sintió una punzada de dolor pero también una ola de placer. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de su compañero y ahora amante, relajando todo lo que pudo su cuerpo. Las caricias que Manigoldo le proporcionaban hacia que se derritiera, cariñosas y a la vez lascivas, su ardiente y lujuriosa mirada estaba clavada en él, eso le hacia sentir vulnerable pero a la vez protegido, era una mezcla extraña de emociones.

_Voy a empezar a moverme_ Le aviso el Santo de Cáncer con la voz enroquecida por la excitación que recorría su cuerpo.

El Santo de Piscis se aferro con fuerza al cuello de su amante cuando éste empezó a moverse con un vaivén suave y lento, intentando provocarle el menor daño posible para que sintiera más placer. El peliceleste se vio envuelto en una espiral de placer y dolor, moviéndose para corear los movimientos del contrario, sintiendo sus embestidas más profundas. Tímidos gemidos escaparon de sus labios mientras deslizaba sus manos a la ancha y fuerte espalda del Santo de Cáncer, arañandola con suavidad.

No podían dejar de besarse, de tocarse el uno al otro, sentir la piel ardiendo de su amante contra la suya les excitaba aún más. Las embestidas del Santo de Cáncer se volvieron más fuertes y rápidas conforme el dolor fue desapareciendo del cuerpo de su amante dejando solo el placer. Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos se hicieron más sonoros, resonando por toda la Casa de Piscis.

Sus cuerpos temblaban, casi creyeron que habían entrado al paraíso sin darse cuenta, solo podían sentirse al uno al otro, la calidez del cuerpo contrario, su ansia... El resto del mundo no les importaba, solo estaban ellos dos. Albafica prácticamente se retorcía de placer entre los brazos del Manigoldo, gimiendo el nombre de éste sin cesar. Sintió que estaba completo, que ya no necesitaba nada más. Ya no estaba solo con sus rosas, eso fue lo que pensó en aquel momento.

El interior de ambos parecían un volcán a punto de estallar, su sangre parecía haber sido sustituida por un fuego lascivo y lujurioso, sus corazones latían al unísono y estaban igual de acelerados. Nunca se habían sentido tan bien, no había nada que en ese momento les hiciera mal alguno o eso pensaban.

Albafica arañó con fuerza la espalda de su amante a la par que se arqueaba hacia él, llegando al climax mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la sensación de orgasmo que parecía no querer abandonarle. Manigoldo fue arrastrado por el orgasmo del Santo de Piscis, viniendose cuando las paredes de su interior se contrajeron, pronunciando el nombre de su amante con un ronco gemido. Tardo un par de minutos en salir del interior de su amante, medio tumbadose a su lado con una ladeada sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Ambos Santos permanecieron en silencio intentando controlar sus latidos y su respiración. El tiempo pareció detenerse, lo único que podían oír en aquel momento era la respiración del contrario.

_Albafica te ...

Pero Manigoldo no pudo terminar aquella frase, cayó desplomado al lado del peliceleste, con la tez completamente pálida y una respiración pesada, como si le costará llevar aire a sus pulmones. Albafica abrió los ojos aterrorizado, cogiendo como pudo en brazos al Santo de Cáncer, sin molestarse aún en vestirse.

El veneno le estaba haciendo veneno.

Su maldito veneno.


End file.
